Rebelde
by Thaly Black
Summary: Sirius nunca ha sido como el resto de los Black. Lo sabe él, lo saben los Black, y lo saben hasta los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts si me apuras... La situación lo ha cansado, y ahora va a poner el mundo patas arriba para cambiarla.  Sirius Black
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen, prácticamente en su totalidad a J. K Rowling (cuando no sea así, avisaré). No está escrito con ánimo de lucro, sólo pretendo divertirme, y, bueno, que nos divirtamos todas._

_Este fanfic lo escribí en __**abril del 2008**__, es decir, cuando tenía 18 añitos. Ha pasado el tiempo, y ha cambiado mucho, tanto mi forma de escribir como mi forma de ver las cosas, pero pase lo que pase, una parte de mí siempre seguirá siendo Sirius. Porque es yo, yo soy él, y creo que nunca ha existido un personaje al que entienda a ese nivel. De hecho, creo que nunca existirá uno, a no ser que lo cree yo._

_Este fic se ambienta en el verano que Sirius huye de casa. Es bastante introspectivo, mucha reflexión de Sirius. Es un fic bastante serio, en cierta forma. No sé si a todas os gustará, pero espero que sí. La verdad, ya está terminado, y mis ganas de subirlo serán directamente proporcionales a vuestras ganas por leerlo (esto es, a los reviews) y sí, soy una marrana chantajista. Pero me adoráis._

_Sin mucho más prolegómeno, APB Productions os presenta…_

* * *

**Rebelde 0.0**

**Prólogo**

* * *

El silencio a veces se hace tan absolutamente pesado que es como si una manta sofocante se subiese por sus piernas e intentase aplastarlo, asfixiarlo… matarlo. No hay demasiada luz, y tiene que sacudirse la cabeza un par de veces para alejar de su cerebro las telarañas de la borrachera de la noche anterior.

Se sienta en la cama y distingue, en la penumbra de su cuarto, un brazo blanco y aparentemente suave que descansa extendido sobre el colchón. Una espalda menuda y blanca, en la que se empiezan a notar las marcas de sus mordiscos y chupones. Y Una larga melena dorada cae en ondas sobre la almohada, cubriendo parcialmente un hombro de la chica.

Sirius respira profundamente. No sabe qué ha pasado allí. Solo tiene claras tres cosas. Anoche estaba bebiendo con Narcissa un par de cervezas. Se ha tirado a la tía que está en esa cama, un placentero dolor palpitante en la punta de su polla se lo hace notar. La tía que está en la cama, es, sin lugar a dudas, Narcissa… que se casa en menos de tres semanas.

La realidad cae sobre él como una losa. Van a caparlo. Y a su prima le cancelarán la boda. Será un escándalo, y la familia Black se convertirá en el hazmerreír del mundo mágico, cuando, durante tanto, tantísimo tiempo, ha tenido que luchar por ganarse su respeto.

Y la culpa será toda suya, porque, a quién pretende engañar. Sabe que su prima dirá que la violó antes de reconocer que fue ella la que empezó a mordisquearle la oreja. A él. Al _Gryffindor_.

Sirius está cansado. Muy cansado, de hecho, de aguantar todas las broncas de esa casa, tanto cuando tiene la culpa, como cuando, en realidad, no. Siempre se lo gritan todo a él, porque es el _heredero_, es el _Gryffindor_, es la _vergüenza._

Nota como su prima va despertando, desnuda en su cama, pero él ya está a medio vestir. Narcissa parpadea ligeramente confusa, pero al darse cuenta de la situación se limita a sonreír y desperezarse.

-Buenos días, primito.-dice con esa dulzura suya, tan diáfana como un cristal, e igualmente frágil.-¿Qué tal has dormido?-pregunta luego, gateando hacia él sobre el colchón, completamente desnuda.

Está muy buena. Eso no tiene ni el poder ni el derecho de negarlo. Pero es una _Black_, y como todos ellos, está prohibida. Porque Sirius, pese a haber nacido en medio de ellos, ni tiene, ni por asomo, nada que ver con su familia.

Comparte con ellos el 99,99 por ciento de la carga genética que gira en su cuerpo, pero no tiene el gen Black. Ese gen que hace que se crean mejores al resto de la humanidad. Sirius no se _cree_ mejor que nadie. _Es_ mejor que nadie. Es mejor que el resto de la humanidad porque es un Black, y es mejor que los Black porque en lo más hondo de sí mismo, no es como ellos, no piensa como ellos… no vive como ellos.

Porque Sirius adora todo lo muggle. Especialmente las motos y las chicas. Más de lo primero que de lo segundo. Y adora sentir entre sus piernas la vibración de un motor potente.

Aunque, en realidad, no todos los Black tienen el gen Black. Porque su tío Alphard no lo tiene. Trabaja para Gringotts y tiene que relacionarse con magos y muggles de las finanzas por igual. Y tiene pasta. Y le ha regalado a Sirius su pequeña preciosidad. Esa pequeña preciosidad es una moto. Concretamente una Harley del 69, y el primer y único amor de Sirius. Al único al que va a guardarle eterna fidelidad. Por los siglos de los siglos.

Se gira hacia su prima y alza una ceja muy levemente, con ese cinismo que caracteriza a los Black.

-Ha sido una experiencia nueva…-dice con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Nunca antes habías estado con una chica?

-No es eso… nunca antes una tía se había aprovechado de mi cuando estaba borracho-suelta, venenoso, sacudiéndose el pelo y levantándose de la cama.

-Oh, vamos, Sirius… anoche no te quejabas tanto-replica ella coqueta, componiendo un mohín.

-Ya…-suelta el aire con fuerza por la nariz, antes de mirarla con ese aire Black de frialdad e indiferencia, que al mismo tiempo posee una intensidad sin punto de comparación.-Apuesto a que tú tampoco.

Y por fin lo logra. Narcissa se ruboriza, o bueno, lo que en ella es un leve tono rosa tiñéndole unas tersas mejillas, y que hace parecer sus ojos todavía más azules.

-¿Por qué no te largas, Narcissa?-dice luego, con esa sequedad tan Black, acercándose a la ventana de su dormitorio, cubierta por una gruesa cortina de terciopelo rojo, que lo único que hace es sofocar el calor del verano. De ese caluroso verano del 76. A Sirius le sorprende que sus padres permitan que las cortinas sean rojas. Sean… _Gryffindor_.

Aparta la cortina, y ve la fría plaza londinense despejándose de las últimas brumas del amanecer, dando paso a un nuevo día. Cargado de calor y sol. Oye como su prima termina de vestirse, y, sin decir ni un rencoroso "_que te pudran_", o algo así; sale del dormitorio.

Sirius se apoya en la ventana, sentado en el alféizar, y respira profundamente. Sentir como el aire llena sus pulmones, aunque sea ese aire caliente y viciado; es sentirse vivo.

Su tío Alphard le habló en una ocasión de lo tremendamente agradable que es tener una vida que tú mismo controlas. Y desde entonces, Sirius solo sueña con eso. Con gobernar su propia vida, seguir sus propios pasos, decidir su destino, montar en una moto, notar el viento, y sentirse libre.

Y sabe que en esa casa, jamás podrá hacer que sus sueños, no demasiado utópicos, se hagan realidad. Pero una parte de él. La parte del Black rebelde, esa que, antes de llegar a entender realmente qué le pasaba y por qué no estaba de acuerdo con lo que se _suponía_ que debía estar; ya lo había mandado a Gryffindor. Esa parte, esencial en su propia esencia, empuja en su interior, peleándose con su autocontrol, con su paciencia, con su _deber_; esa parte, llamada rebeldía innata, lucha contra sí mismo, para poder salir.

Sirius quiere dejarla salir, porque siente que hacerlo será el final de todo lo que odia. De sentirse un perro negro entre una jauría de dálmatas. De sentirse diferente y calladamente despreciado.

Respira profundamente y ese chispazo de decisión que todo Gryffindor lleva dentro toma el control. Adiós al Sirius _Black. _Mundo, prepárate para recibir a _Canuto_.

Decididamente. Ese verano en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, muchísimas cosas cambiarían para siempre.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? :)_

**Thaly**


	2. Rompe las cadenas

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic me pertenecen. Son total posesión de JK Rowling, y no los uso con ánimo de lucro. Creedme, si fuesen míos, Sirius jamás habría muerto, y Regulus estaría para siempre en la cama de la señorita Kaochi de forma totalmente voluntaria._

_Sé que no tengo vergüenza ni remedio, pero a estas alturas deberíais estar ya acostumbradas. Hace mucho que no actualizo. Casi un año, más o menos. Pero tampoco he tenido la avalancha de reviews que me esperaba para hacerlo (?) Broma, la verdad, aunque sea un simple review, me hace todo lo feliz que puedo llegar a ser con esto, los agradezco de corazón. Así pues, muchas gracias a __**gin19**__, __**Kristafhista**__, __**Popis**__, __**Croma Potter**__ y __**RoseBlack-Malfoy**__. De verdad (:_

_Antes de nada, hacer un pequeño y tonto anuncio que no tiene nada que ver con el fic: le he hecho una lavada de cara a mi profile, pues hace mucho que no lo actualizaba. Ahora tenéis links de lugares en los que podéis contactar conmigo. Para saber si sigo viva (algo totalmente cuestionable debido a mi tardanza crónica), estoy en __**Twitter**__, y si tenéis alguna pregunta respecto a mis fics, o a lo que sea que pueda solucionaros, tengo un buzón de preguntas en el que podéis contactar conmigo :)_

_Ahora, vamos con el capítulo. Recordad, como os he dicho en el prólogo, que esto lo he escrito en 2º de Bachillerato (cuando tenía 18 añitos) y estaba yo en pleno apogeo de mis clases de filosofía. Se hace referencia a la filosofía de Rousseau. Considero que no está especialmente complicado de entender, pero... ante la duda, preguntad sin miedo (:_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Rebelde 1**

**Rompe las cadenas**

* * *

Está a punto de caer dormido de nuevo, tumbado sobre la cama, leyendo un libro que Lunático le ha regalado por navidad. Lunático si que sabe de libros. Es el típico tío que puede citarte una frase de un libro y decirte exactamente en que página y línea está. Sirius lo achaca a la memoria fotográfica de licántropo que tiene su amigo. El caso es que el libro es genial. Es de filosofía. De uno francés, del siglo XVIII. Sirius cierra el libro. Rousseau.

Defiende que el ser humano es bueno por naturaleza, con una inocencia natural y la piedad lo condiciona a no hacer daño gratuito. Sirius resopla, cerrando el libro, porque, por lo visto, ese tal Rousseau se había cruzado con demasiados pocos Black durante su vida.

Porque los Black son cualquier cosa menos piadosos, buenos o inocentes por naturaleza. Los Black son crueles, egoístas, retorcidos, violentos y volubles. Se consideran mejores, y desprecian a cualquiera que no esté a la altura. Eso es, al resto de la humanidad.

Y eso es algo que Sirius odia, y de lo que se avergüenza. Porque supuestamente tendría que despreciar a Lunático, a Colagusano y a Cornamenta. Y no puede. Son sus hermanos. Su familia. Son ellos los que le hacen sentirse bien cuando se cae de la montaña de prepotencia y ego que tiene por ser un Black. Cuando alguna chica, generalmente Evans o su amiga Alice se encargan de tirarlo al suelo y demostrarle que es como el resto de los mortales.

Sirius se considera, generalmente, igual a cualquier ser humano (excepto si es un Slytherin), y siente que vivir allí es altamente asfixiante.

De repente, unos intermitentes golpeteos en la ventana le hacen despejarse de la modorra que estaba pillando en cama, entre el calorcito y el libro. Se acerca y aparta la pesada cortina roja para entreabrir un poco la ventana y dejar entrar a _Winn_, la lechuza negra y con ojos ambarinos de James.

James es, en muchos aspectos, su hermano. Para empezar, llevan juntos desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, en el tren de primer año. Se habían hecho amigos y desde entonces nunca han vuelto a separarse. Después, James entiende lo que significa para Sirius ser un Black. Remus y Peter también lo entienden, pero James es diferente. Porque cuando las chicas lo miran como si fuese un dios, simplemente por pertenecer a lo que él considera una familia de _hijos de puta_, James entiende que Sirius quiera morirse. Porque las chicas lo adoran, si; pero la gran mayoría de ellas adora el apellido que lleva, el título de heredero al que está condenado… eso es lo que adoran.

Despliega la carta de su amigo y no puede reprimir una sonrisa, mitad triste, mitad gamberra.

_Canutillo, cariñito (insertar voz de tía potente diciéndotelo por la mañana temprano) Bua, macho las vacaciones son un jodido aburrimiento. Si tengo que tragarme yo solo una cena más de las del trabajo de mi padre creo que me suicidaré, y, comprende que el mundo no puede perderse a mi maravillosa persona, porque si no, todos serían desgraciados, ya sabes._

_Lo que me has dicho de tu casa, joder, tío… si tan chungo es todo sabes que puedes venirte a la mía, porque si hace falta te dejo compartir mi cama, pero sin meterme mano, eh, mamonazo._

_Lo dicho. No les hagas ni puto caso a lo que te digan de la sangre y esas mariconadas, porque tú no eres como ellos, y lo sabes. Y lo sé. Tú puedes largarte, luchar, decidir por ti mismo._

_Recuerda lo que nos dijo Lunático del filósofo loco este muggle, ese tal Rousseau: "El hombre nace libre y por doquier se halla atado por cadenas". No, no me estoy volviendo lilas ni nada, hermano. Es que necesitas un empujoncito. Solo uno y chiquitito. Y dejarás al Black. Serás un Merodeador._

_Ya sabes, ¿no? Canuto. Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas, y vamos a saltarnos todas y cada una de las normas de este mundo. Lo juraste, Sirius. Pero hay normas que tienes que romper tú solo. Recuérdalo, ¿vale? capullo. Si rompes las cadenas serás libre. Si pasas de lo que te hace daño, habrás ganado la guerra._

_Bueno. Eso. Te voy dejando, y eso, aunque en el fondo no puedas vivir sin mi. Porque tengo que ir a intentar pegarme el pelo a la cabeza para una de las cenas de mi padre…_

_Sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar al que ir._

_Un abrazo (sin magreos)_

_James Cornamenta Potter_

Dejar atrás al Black. Ser solo el Merodeador. Ser él mismo y no lo que sus padres, su familia, la sociedad mágica al completo espera que sea.

Sabe que puede. Solo tiene que querer. Su voluntad es la más dura de todas las barras de hierro con las que golpear el camino marcado de su destino.

Acaba de tomar una decisión. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Oye unos suaves golpes en la puerta y él se vuelve, con la carta todavía en la mano. La dobla en dos, y luego en cuatro a toda velocidad y se la mete por dentro de los calzoncillos, se sube el pantalón, vaquero y muggle, regalo de Remus, para que le tape bien, y se acerca a abrir.

Su hermano está en el rellano, apoyando en una pierna todo el peso del cuerpo, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada vagando por la pared.

-Reg, ¿qué quieres?-dice Sirius en voz baja. No se lleva mal con su hermano. Antes se llevaban bien, eran como gemelos. Solo se llevaban un año, y era su hermano con todas las de la ley… Regulus lo admiraba y él lo adoraba. Ahora, simplemente… son hermanos.

-Dice madre que te diga que bajes a cenar.-responde con voz lacónica. Esa es otra de las cosas que le joden a Sirius. Walburga Black no le dirige la palabra desde que entró en Gryffindor. Que es algo que él no eligió… o al menos, no conscientemente.

-Dile que ya voy.-contesta Sirius volviendo a girarse para entrar en el cuarto a dejar la carta.

Regulus carraspea levemente, como si quisiese añadir algo, y Sirius se gira para mirar a su hermano fijamente, con una ceja medio alzada, inquisitivo.

-Sirius… No tardes demasiado...-pide Regulus con suavidad, sin mirarlo. La mirada de Sirius es incredulidad en estado puro.-No quiero que vuelvan a reñirte…-su semblante se vuelve levemente rosáceo, y emite un ruidito de incomodidad con la garganta, como un carraspeo.-Es un poco desagradable ver como tu hermano se lleva una bronca de campeonato, ¿sabes?

Sirius esboza una sonrisa ladeada, casi tierna, al tiempo que siente como si le hiciesen un encantamiento de cosquillas. Es increíblemente agradable que su hermano se preocupe por él así. Entiende que, al fin y al cabo, no está todo perdido. Su hermano todavía no ha sido afectado por el gen Black.

-Tranquilo, Reg… no tardaré-responde con una sonrisa en la voz.

Entra en la habitación y se apoya contra la puerta. Cierra los ojos y se deja caer, con la espalda resbalando contra el ébano ricamente trabajado, y termina sentado en el suelo.

La única persona por la que Sirius se quedaría en esa casa, sería por su hermano; por no hacer que su hermano, al que quiere, porque se crió con él, porque lo vio aprender a hablar, aprender a caminar. Es su primer recuerdo. Él sentado en el escalón más bajo de las escaleras que llevan al piso superior, en el vestíbulo, y Regulus agarrándose al paragüero hecho de una pierna cortada de un trol, regalo de la tía abuela Lycoris, se ponía de pie y lo miraba, con aquellos ojos grises que parecían demasiado grandes para su cara y señalándolo con el dedo, empezó a mover los pies, poniéndolos uno delante del otro, con cuidado, hasta llegar junto a él.

Sirius respira profundamente y se pasa una mano por la cara, antes de suspirar con cansancio y levantarse. Tiene un deber para con su hermano pequeño. Cuidarlo. Como ha hecho siempre.

Pero entiende que, más allá de todo eso, tiene un deber para consigo mismo. No puede permitirse morir en vida por el bienestar de Regulus. Por muy hermano suyo que sea.

Guarda la carta en la bolsita de cuero que Peter le ha regalado las últimas Navidades y mete ahí la carta, perfectamente doblada. Se la mete en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero. Peter sabe lo que hace, y le ha puesto un hechizo para que pueda encogerse a su voluntad. Sirius coge también las llaves de su princesa y se las mete en el bolsillo.

Se pone la chaqueta de cuero que sus amigos le regalaron por su cumpleaños. Una chaqueta de motero, que le queda un tanto grande todavía, pero que sabe que acabará quedándole bien; y se mete la varita en el bolsillo.

"_El hombre nace libre y por doquier se halla atado con cadenas"._

Respira hondo abriendo la puerta. Se apoya en el marco y mira la habitación, despidiéndose de ella, porque no está dispuesto a volver allí.

Ya es hora de romper las cadenas.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? :)_

**Thaly**


End file.
